svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Gabriel-Ernst
Av Saki (H. H. Munro) 400px|left —Du har ett vilddjur i skogarna här, sade artisten Cunningham under färden till stationen. Det var det enda han sade på hela tiden, men eftersom Van Cheele själv hade pratat oavbrutet hade han inte lagt märke till vännens tystnad. —Ja, det är väl ett par rävar och några vesslor, inget värre, sade Van Cheele. Konstnären svarade inte. —Vad menade du med det där om ett vilddjur? sade Van Cheele, när de stod på perrongen. —Ingenting. Min livliga fantasi bara. Här är tåget, sade Cunningham. Längre fram på dagen gav sig Van Cheele ut på ett av sina vanliga strövtåg i skogen. Han hade en uppstoppad rördrom i arbetsrummet hemma och visste namnen på rätt många vilda blommor, så det fanns åtminstone en gnutta sanning i fasterns påstående att han var en stor naturforskare. Hur som helst var han en stor flanör. Han antecknade sig till minnes allt han såg under sina promenader, inte så mycket för att bispringa den samtida vetenskapen som fastmer för att få något att tala om efteråt. När blåklockorna började slå ut fann han sig föranlåten att upplysa alla om detta. Det förstod de kanske ändå, om de inte var helt desorienterade, men det fick honom i varje fall att framstå som absolut pålitlig. Det som Van Cheele såg den här speciella dagen skilde sig dock betydligt från hans tidigare upplevelser. På en slät häll vid en göl i en ekdunge låg en sextonårs pojke behagfullt utsträckt och lät sina våta bruna lemmar torka i solen. Det våta håret smet tätt efter huvudet på honom och de ljusbruna ögonen, som glimmade nästan tigerlikt, iakttog Van Cheele med en sorts dåsig vaksamhet. Det var en oväntad syn, och för en gångs skull tänkte Van Cheele innan han talade. Var i hela världen hade den här vildvuxna ynglingen kommit ifrån? Mjölnarfrun hade förlorat en pojke för ett par månader sedan, antagligen i kvarnforsen, men den hade varit mycket yngre, inte halvstor som han på stenen där. —Vad gör du här? frågade Van Cheele. —Solar mig så klart, svarade pojken. —Var bor du någonstans? —Här i skogen. —I skogen kan du väl inte bo? sade Van Cheele. —Det är en väldigt bra skog, sade pojken med eftertryck. —Men var sover du någonstans om nätterna? —Jag sover inte om nätterna — det är då som jag jobbar. Van Cheele fick en irriterande känsla av att han förlorat greppet om samtalet. —Vad livnär du dig på? frågade han. —Kött, sade pojken, långsamt, som om han smakade på ordet. —Kött! Vad då för kött? —Kaniner, om det kan intressera, fågel, harar, höns, lamm, när det är den tiden, och barn förstås, om jag kan få tag i några — men dom är ju oftast inlåsta om natten, och det är mest då som jag jagar. Sist jag åt barnkött var för precis två månader sen. Det sista skulle antagligen föreställa ro- ligt, men Van Cheele lät sig inte distraheras av sådana finter. Plötsligt hade det nämligen slagit honom att pojken kanske sysslade med olaga jakt. —Du pratar i nattmössan, när du säger att du livnär dig på harar. (Med tanke på pojkens klädsel var uttrycket lite olyckligt valt.) Hararna här låter sig inte fångas så lätt. —Om natten springer jag på alla fyra, blev det något mystiska svaret. —Du menar att du jagar med hund? försökte Van Cheele. Pojken rullade sakta över på rygg och skrattade ett lågt och underligt skratt, trevligt som hönans skrockande, otrevligt som hundens dämpade morrning. —Jag tror inte att många hundar skulle vilja vara tillsammans med mig, inte om nätterna i alla fall. Ynglingen på hällen började gå Van Cheele på nerverna med sina konstiga ögon och sitt konstiga språk. —Jag kan inte ha dig här i skogen, förklarade han myndigt. —Vill ni hellre ha mig hemma hos er då? sade pojken. Att föreställa sig denna vilda nakna varelse i Van Cheeles välordnade hem var verkligen ingen uppbygglig tanke. —Om du inte ger dig iväg självmant, så får jag ta till andra medel, sade Van Cheele. Pojken vände blixtsnabbt runt och stjälpte ner i vattnet, och i nästa ögonblick hade han hävt sin våta glänsande kropp halvvägs upp på stranden där Van Cheele stod. För en utter skulle det naturligtvis ha varit en smal sak att göra så där, men för en pojke var det minst sagt häpnadsväckande. Ofrivilligt backade Van Cheele undan, men halkade i det hala gräset och låg med ens framstupa och stirrade rätt in i de gula tigerögonen. Han lyfte handen halvvägs till strupen utan att riktigt veta varför och pojken skrattade igen, men nu med mera hund än höna i lätet. Så gjorde pojken ett nytt blixtsnabbt kast, dök in i ett snår av bräken och sjögräs och försvann ur hans åsyn. —Det var det underligaste jag har sett! sade Van Cheele och reste sig upp. Och sedan kom han ihåg vad Cunningham hade sagt: "Du har ett vilddjur i skogarna här." 400px|right Under promenaden hem erinrade sig Van Cheele diverse lokala händelser som möjligen kunde förknippas med den unge vilde han nyss råkat på. Viltbeståndet i skogarna hade tunnats ut på sista tiden, höns hade försvunnit från gårdarna, hararna hade blivit avsevärt färre, och det hade ryktats att lamm rövats bort från hjordarna uppe på betesvallarna. Var det verkligen möjligt att den här vilda pojken bedrev olaga jakt i skogarna tillsammans med någon duktig hund? Han hade sagt att han sprang på alla fyra om nätterna, men i nästa stund antytt att inga hundar skulle vilja vara med honom då. Det hela var mycket förbryllande. Och medan Van Cheele gick igenom de olika brott som hade begåtts under de senaste månaderna tvärstannade han plötsligt, både bokstavligt och i sina funderingar. Barnet som försvann från kvarnen för två månader sedan — allmänt tog man för givet att det hade ramlat i forsen och förts bort, men modern hade alltid sagt att hon hört ett skrik från skogen, inte från forsen, som låg åt rakt motsatt håll. Hur orimligt det än var önskade han likafullt att pojken aldrig hade sagt det där om att han ätit barnkött för två månader sedan. Sådana rysliga saker fick man inte ens säga på skämt. För ovanlighetens skull hade Van Cheele ingen lust att berätta om sin upplevelse i skogen. Det var knappast förenligt med hans ställning som fredsdomare och kommunal förtroendeman att hysa en så tvivelaktig person på sina ägor. Om saken kom ut skulle han kanske rent av bli tvingad betala för alla får och höns, som hade försvunnit. Vid middagen den kvällen var han påfallande tyst. —Har du mist talförmågan? sade hans faster. Det var väl aldrig vargar i skogen? Van Cheele ansåg sig inte behöva svara på en så dum fråga. Om skogen hade varit full av vargar skulle han sannerligen inte ha suttit så här och tigit. Vid frukosten nästa morgon kände sig Van Cheele fortfarande en smula olustig efter gårdagens händelse, och han beslöt att ta tåget till stan och fråga Cunningham vad som egentligen låg bakom det där pratet om vilddjuret i skogen. Efter att ha bestämt sig för detta blev han sitt vanliga muntra jag igen, lämnade bordet och gick gnolande bort mot vardagsrummet för att röka sin sedvanliga cigarrett. När han kom in i rummet ebbade den glada melodin helt brådstörtat ut i en from åkallan. Behagfullt utsträckt på ottomanen nästan överdrivet avslappnad låg nämligen pojken från skogen. Han var torrare än sist, men i hans klädsel kunde inga förändringar spåras. —Hur understår du dig att komma hit? sade Van Cheele ursinnigt. —Ni sa ju att jag inte fick vara i skogen, sade pojken lugnt. —Inte behöver du väl komma hit fördenskull! Tänk om min faster får se dig! Och för att åtminstone dämpa verkningarna av en sådan katastrof skyndade sig Van Cheele att dölja så mycket som möjligt av sin ovälkomne gäst under ett exemplar av Morning Post. I det ögonblicket kom hans faster in i rummet. —Det här är en stackars pojke som har gått vilse — och tappat minnet. Han vet inte vem han är och var han kommer ifrån, förklarade Van Cheele i panik och sneglade ängsligt på ynglingen för att söka utröna om han till allt övrigt också skulle vara otrevligt sanningskär. Miss Van Cheele blev kolossalt intresserad. —Kanske hans underkläder är märkta. sade hon. —Han tycks ha tappat det mesta i den vägen också, sade Van Cheele och grep vilt efter tidningen för att den inte skulle ramla ner. Ett naket hemlöst barn vädjade lika häftigt till miss Van Cheeles ömmare instinkter som en övergiven valp eller kattunge. —Vi måste göra allt vi kan för honom, bestämde hon, och en budbärare avgick genast till prästgården, som höll springpojke, för att inom kort återvända med en kostym jämte nödiga tillbehör som skjorta, skor, strumpor etc. Tvättad, kammad och klädd såg pojken nästan lika konstig ut som förut, tyckte Van Cheele, men fastern fann honom förtjusande. —Vi måste kalla honom för någonting tills vi får reda på vem han är, sade hon. Gabriel-Ernest till exempel. Det är trevliga namn. Van Cheele samtyckte, men betvivlade starkt att de gavs till ett trevligt barn. Särskilt trösterikt fann han det inte heller, att hans stadgade gamla spaniel hade störtat ut ur huset vid första anblicken av pojken och nu stod och darrade och skällde längst bort i fruktträdgården, medan kanariefågeln, som annars brukade vara lika talför som Van Cheele själv, utan vidare hade satt sig på sparlåga och endast undslapp sig några förskrämda pip. Nej, han måste ofördröjligen uppsöka Cunningham. När han gav sig i väg till stationen hade fastern just bestämt att Gabriel-Ernest skulle hjälpa till att underhålla hennes små söndagsskolebarn vid teet på eftermiddagen. Cunningham ville till att börja med inte säga någonting alls. —Min mor dog i någon sorts hjärnsjukdom, förklarade han, så du förstår nog att jag ogärna vidrör mer eller mindre otroliga eller vansinniga saker som jag ser eller tror mig ha sett. —Men vad såg du? envisades Van Cheele. —Det jag såg var så fantastiskt att jag skäms för att berätta det. Sista kvällen hos dig stod jag och tittade på solnedgången borta vid häcken vid trädgårdsgrinden. Plötsligt fick jag syn på en naken pojke, en som just hade badat någonstans, trodde jag, och han stod också och tittade på solnedgången där ute på bergssluttningen. 400px|left Han påminde till den grad om en faun i en hednisk saga att jag genast fick lust att anställa honom som modell, och det skulle jag säkert ha gjort om jag hade hunnit. Men just då försvann solen, och allt det röda och skära slocknade med ens och landskapet blev kallt och grått. Och i samma ögonblick hände något märkligt även pojken försvann! —Hur då? Försvann i tomma intet? frågade Van Cheele nervöst. —Nej, och det är det som är det hemska, svarade artisten. På sluttningen där pojken just hade stått, stod i stället en stor svart varg med glimmande huggtän der och gula elaka ögon. Du kanske tror ... Men Van Cheele varken trodde eller tänkte — han var redan på väg till stationen i högsta fart. Att skicka ett telegram var inte lönt. "Gabriel-Ernest är en varulv" skulle varken göra till eller ifrån fastern skulle möjligen uppfatta det som en kod som han glömt att ge henne nyckeln till. Enda räddningen var att han kom hem före solnedgången. Taxin från hemstationen formligen sniglade sig fram efter landsvägen, som var skär och malvafärgad i ljuset från den sjunkande solen. Fastern ställde just undan marmelad och tårtrester, när han kom. —Var är Gabriel-Ernest? nästan skrek han. —Han följde med Toops lilla flicka hem, sade fastern, Det var lite sent så jag tyckte det var bäst att hon fick någon med sig. En sån underbar solnedgång! Men även om Van Cheele var häftigt medveten om den glödande himlen i väster gav han sig inte tid att kommentera den. Med en fart som han knappast var trimmad för störtade han bort längs den smala vägen som ledde till Toops. På ena sidan hade han bergssluttningen och på den andra den brusande kvarnforsen. Fortfarande syntes en röd kant av solen vid horisonten och efter nästa krök måste han hinna i fatt det omaka paret han jagade. Så bleknade plötsligt de varma färgerna, och landskapet blev huttrande grått. Van Cheele hörde ett gällt skrik och slutade springa. Både Toops flicka och Gabriel-Ernest förblev spårlöst borta, men kläderna efter pojken återfanns på vägen, så man antog att flickan hade fallit i vattnet och att pojken hade klätt av sig och hoppat i för att rädda henne varvid bägge två hade drunknat. Van Cheele och några lantarbetare påstod sig ha hört ett gällt barnskrik ungefär från det ställe där kläderna låg. Mrs Toops, som hade ytterligare elva barn, bar förlusten med värdighet, för att inte säga jämnmod, men miss Van Cheele sörjde sitt hittebarn djupt. På hennes initiativ sattes också en minnesplåt upp i sockenkyrkan med påskriften: "Gabriel-Ernest, en okänd gosse som modigt offrade sitt liv för en annan." Van Cheele fogade sig efter sin faster i snart sagt allt, men han nekade blankt att betala någonting till Gabriel-Ernests minnesplåt. Av Saki (H. H. Munro)d Ur "The House of the Nightmare", The Bodley Head Ltd., London, 1967. Översatt av Per Kellberg. Illustrerad av Hans Arnold Kategori: Saki Kategori: Spökhistoria Kategori: Ungdom